Merry Christmas
by Mahjonggmania
Summary: Forced to work at Club Sion during the holidays due to cash flow problems, Akihito learns more about Asami then he ever though possible. But then what is Asami learning?


**This story takes place after the Hong Kong arc**

**Disclaimer: Viewfinder and all things related belong to Yamane Ayano**

**Christmas Eve**

Takaba Akihito sighted to himself as placed the last garbage bag into the dumpster behind Club Sion owned by the underworld leader Ryuichi Asami. After work after his recent "holiday" to Hong Kong, due to his relationship with the Yakaza boss had lost him most of his up and coming contracts as well as some of his credibility in the Japanese photography world and since it was the holidays and he also need to eat on a regular bases he had been forced to beg with Asami for a paying job to see him through at least until the new year.

Akihito rub the wrist of his right arm, where Feilong had placed his mark on him though Asami had paid to have it removed months ago the pain he had felt after the procedure refused to be removed from his psyche. Not wanting to go back inside just yet Akihito instead looked up at the night sky and saw that the sky was completely clear and very black which allowed all the stars in the sky to be illumined to the young photographer's eyes._ So beautiful_ he breathed silently. For some reason Akihito found him self reaching upwards as if he could touch the heavens themselves instead his hand felt strangely as he brought his hand back down he realised that it had began to snow in time for Christmas and he had just caught the first snow of the season.

**Meanwhile **

Ryuichi Asami was working in his study, being a Yakuza boss wasn't exactly a nine to five job but Asami hoped that by doing all the necessary paper now he would be free to spend Christmas Day with Akihito. The thought of actually wanting to spend Christmas with the photographer made Asami think back to a time long ago when he had been living a different life and had also wanted to spend Christmas with someone. This thought filled him with sadness.

As if on cue his mobile rang since there few who had this number Asami knew instinctively who it was since that person always called him using his private number this time of year.

"Moshi moshi Asami" He answered

"Oh Ryuichi-kun" came the voice from the other end of the line "How many times must I tell you not to be so formal with me?"

"Gomennasai obaasan Asami"

The voice sighted "It's all right Ryu-kun this time of year is not as happy it has been for the Asami family". Asami found himself unable to speak for a moment as a number of emotions that he had done away with threatened to overwhelm him. Locking those feelings away once more he decided to tell the woman on the other end of the line that he wish of him finding someone who was important to him as those he had lost had come true.

"I've found some one I wish to spend Christmas with obaasan"

"That's wonderful Ryu-kun, what's she like?"

"She's a few years younger than me, has short brown hair and works as a freelance photograph…Most of the time"

"She sounds delightful, you'll have to bring back home some time Ryu-kun"

"I don't know if that will be possible obaasan. We are both so busy right now since we took a vacation to Hong Kong recently"

"Ah well perhaps is better than you stay Tokyo. For now any way. Oyasuminasai Asami"

"Oyasuminasai obaasan" said Asmai as he placed the phone back in his pocket. The sly old woman must have realised that Asami's woman wasn't really woman after all the woman had raised him so it was likely that she had figured out his sexual preference.

In the meantime Akihito had wandered back inside Club Sion and had heard all of Asami's side of the convsation.

Asmai had moved his paper work to the large couch in his office and was one his last report when he herad the door open, looking up her noticed that Akihito had wandered in looking at odds with his surroundings.

"Takaba" Asami said softly. The photographer looked up startled with red rimmed eyes. When had he stared crying? When Asami came closer the younger man suddenly lashed out, aiming a fist at the Yakuza which Aasmai easily caught. However rather than let go he used it to bring the photographer closer to him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" her breathed in to the young mans face

"I could ask you the same thing!" yelled Akihito

"I was locked in a cage, shot at, assaulted waiting for you to come rescue me in Hong Kong while you were having you bed warmed by trampish woman" Asami sighted he was seriously rethinking taking tomorrow off but with one look into Akihito's face and the Yakuza was remind of how close he had come to losing the boy and the promise he had made to himself when he had held him in his arms again.

"Takaba think very hard about what I said"

"You said sh... that person was younger than you, had short brown hair and worked as a freelance photographer

"And who does that remind you of" prompted the Yakaza

"Well me actually me"

"Exactly"

"But Asmai you said I was a woman"

"Would you tell your obaasan from a small country village and who had raised you since you were 5 that you were with a man?"

"Uh I guess not" shrugged Akihito

"I think that outburst deserves some punishment, don't you?" asked Asami pulling the young photographer close. But Akihito pushed away

"Your parents died when you young?" he asked head lowered

"Yes but it happened a long time ago"

"Hmm. I guess I would expect you of all people to say that"

"Yerh… Hey what are you saying"

"Well I lost my parents when I was young too"

"Takaba" said Asmai softly he knew where this was going

"My mum got sick and died a few days after I was born and my dad died in an accident after I graduated Junior high" Akihito paused "and even though I have my friends, my career and even you Asami, well sometimes anyway I still miss them especially my dad since he was the one that got me interested in photography in the first place"

Asami placed his hand on the dishevelled young man shoulder which caused him look up into Asmai's golden orbs

"Takaba I'll be honest I've lived with this pain for a long time and it never gets easier you can only hope than you find someone who means as much to you if not more as the people you've lost" Akihito said nothing and jut began to stare at the ground, Asmai sighted he guess he was just going to have to wait a whole year to see Akihito was willing to spend the holidays with him. It would mean anther Christmas wish he to have someone with him going unfulfilled.

Asami lightly kissed Akihito's forehead and whispered

"Happy holidays Takaba" said Asami

"Uh Asmai … yerh you too" said Akihito suddenly, causing the older man to turn back

"They died two days before Christmas eve victims of messed up drive by"

"Huh?"

" My parents That's what you wanted to ask, how they died" Akihito nodded

"Well good night" said Asmai turning once to the door

"Asmai wait" said Akihito "did you ever find someone , who meant as much to you as your parents did"

"I did"

"Well that's nice"

"You have no idea who it is do you?" he asked

"No" admitted Akihito. Asmai was torn he didn't wanted to admit but at the same time he did

"It's you" he said finally

"me..me" Akihito stammered turning pick

"Yes you" said Asmai before he surprisingly found himself embraced via his lips by the younger man

"Asmai ….would it be alright if ….you and I ….spent tomorrow together? ….since it's Christmas and all" Akihito asked after they had parted

"I would like that very much" said Asmai before surprising Akihito with a lip embrace of his own.

After they parted this time Asmai wrapped his arms around Akihito, who lightly griped his jacket just under the shoulders

"Merry Christmas Asmai" said Akihito quietly

"Merry Christmas Akihito"

**The end**

**A/N I know that Asmai may be a bit OC especially towards the end, but he is not the easiest character to write (unless you are Yamane Ayano)**

**Rate/Comment and let me know what you think of my shoen-ai attempt. **

**Moshi moshi= Hello over the telephone **

**Gomennasai= I am sorry (less formal) **

**Obaasan= Grandmother (calling someone a grandmother)**

**Oyasuminasai= Good Night**


End file.
